Dreams
by Accurac
Summary: They had hopes. They had dreams. They had each other and the will to survive. But would that be enough? Chapter 5 is now up, don't kill me for taking so long xD
1. Remembrance

Well sorry I didn't upload anything for such a long time but my life has been kinda crazy with high school and stuff. Now that we're done with all the hard work I can relax and catch up on my writing. So to kick it off I'm going to write a big story. Enjoy, review, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5D's blah blah blah

**DREAMS**

**Chapter 1 Remembrance**

They ran and ran. Not thinking about what may have be ahead of them. Not thinking of the worst that could happen. Just running on.

"Yusei, how much longer," Aki panted.

"Just a little more," he said hoping it was true.

They curved through many alleyways, street corners, and bushes paying careful attention to stay away from any light source. They continue thinking they would never be able to find it. Then they saw as someone waved to them. It was their friend Jack. They ran towards him and as Yusei was soon about to make it into the hideout he notices that Aki is no longer next to him. Turning around, he sees her on the ground. He assumed she tripped but without thinking any further he rushed to help her up. Then he heard a roar.

"Crap," he said under his breath. "I thought we lost them."

"Yusei hurry up!" Jack yelled.

He quickly grabbed Aki and carried her to the hideout. Behind them strange creatures were showing up. They began a charge at them. The adrenaline was pumping in Yusei as he made a mad dash to the door hoping he would make it in time. As he gets closer to the door he knew that the creatures were drawing ever closer. One of them was right behind them.

As they get to Jack he yells out "DUCK!" Yusei does so and Jack swings a crowbar at the creature behind Yusei. With that he shuts the door and locks it tight. The creatures kept banging at the door. The repeated noise kept everyone in fear. Luckily, it was a solid steel door so eventually the creatures gave up and left.

"That was close," Yusei sighed.

"No kidding," Aki and Jack said.

"Are you alright Aki?" Yusei asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"Sure, no problem," he said still exhausted.

As they walk inside, they see Rua and Ruka sitting at the dinner table. Mikage is preparing some soup.

"Look who's back," Mikage said.

"Rua could you get some bandages for Aki?" Yusei asked.

"Sure Yusei," he said as he rushed off.

"Everyone else ate, I saved some soup for you guys," Mikage said.

"Thank you," Aki exclaimed. Rua arrives with the bandages and Yusei patches her up.

As Yusei and Aki sit down to eat, everyone has a quiet moment once again. They think of the past. Of what it was like before the incident.

**5 Years Earlier**

Neo Domino City and The Satellite are finally one. No longer are the two divided. The Satellite is now very similar to Neo Domino City. However, new evil arises as the criminals of satellite now have funds to work on their experiments. One of these goes very wrong. While experimenting with a dangerous chemical, he unleashed a new virus. It quickly spread through the water, air, and animals had it too. It turned people into mutants with amazing speed and power but no mind of their own. It was likes zombies but much worse. Eventually people gained immunity through the air, and to the disease overall, but there were so many infected that satellite was shut off from New Domino City once again.

Yusei had lost some good friends to the virus in the first couple of weeks and soon they had no choice but to hide themselves. They could only go out when the sun was strong and high in the sky. Then they all snap out of their dream.

**Presently**

They all headed off to bed saying nothing. There was nothing to say anyways. They have don't even have dreams anymore. All they have is are nightmares. Nightmares that may never go away. The next day they wake up and see the sun. The sun was a sign of hope but also a sign of agony. Sometimes they were glad they were safe but other times they just wished they didn't wake up at all...


	2. The Truth

Okay so here is Chapter 2. It'll hopefully clear up a couple of things. Anyways enjoy and review or whatever u want to do.

Disclaime: I don't own YuGiOh-5D's (but you already knew this right O.o?)

**Dreams Chapter 2: The Truth**

The sun had risen. A new day begins. A new day that everyone dreaded. As they all assemble at the breakfast table, they reflect on how the rest of the day might go. Mikage prepares some breakfast but something seems off. Rua and Ruka were usually at the table before everyone else. They assume they are just getting extra sleep and Yusei decides to go check on them. As he walks down the hallway he calls out for them.

"Rua! Ruka!" he calls out.

As he approaches their door he notices that it is slightly open. He soon starts thinking of the worst. "What if they got taken?" he thought. As he ponders it, he goes into the room and to his dismay no one is inside. He searches the rest of the area and finds nothing. He looks into their room again and sees that the window is wide open. With panic, he ran back to the others screaming "THEY'RE GONE!!!"

Everyone immediately stops eating and rushes outside desperately trying to find the children, screaming out their names, in a hopeless attempt to find them.

**The Night Earlier**

Rua and Ruka had never seen one of the beasts. They always thought that the adults were overreacting and that it was no big deal. While everyone else was asleep they talked to each other.

"Ruka, I want to see one of the creatures."

"Rua, we'll get into huge trouble if we sneak out."

"Don't worry we'll be back before they know it."

"Well... I don't know Rua"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Well, alright, I was always curious."

"Okay, we'll leave very early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, good night Rua."

"Good night Ruka."

As they drift into sleep they ponder about tomorrow. Ruka has a feeling she will regret going through with Rua's plan but decides to worry about it tomorrow. As she thinks her final thoughts, she falls asleep, hoping for the best.

**Presently**

Rua and Ruka stroll through the park but don't talk. They only anticipate the creatures just to see what they look like.

The day drags on as the others continue their search for Rua and Ruka. They search every nook and cranny possible but come up with nothing. Aki and Yusei scavenge for food as usual while paying careful attention to look for the children.

"I hope they're alright," Aki said with a weary voice.

"Don't worry the sun's still out." Yusei said comfortingly, doubting his own words.

As they continue on, their hope grows smaller and smaller. Eventually they end up with nothing. They decide that there is nothing more they can do and return home, wondering how they could have let this happen.

Back at where Rua and Ruka are, the sky starts darkening. They soon start feeling a chilling wind flow through the air.

"It's almost time!" Rua said excitedly, although soon his excitement would be gone.

As they continue to wander, noises are heard. The children run towards the noise and try to look for a creature. The swerve through many bushes and roads in the park trying to find what they seek. They hear the noise become louder as they move through a bush. Soon they near the end of the bush they are moving through. They peek out slowly and watch in horror at what they see. A huge beast, with bulging muscles, barely and clothing on and hair all over the place. It's teeth are blood red and it is deformed. The children stare in terror as the creature approaches the bush. The back away slowly to not make any noises. They watch as it draws closer to them. It sniffs the bush and then leaves.

"That was close," Rua said still in terror.

"Yea too-" and before she could finish a head came bursting into their hiding spot trying to bite them furiously. They rushed out of the bush, running for their lives. As they ran, more creatures gathered up and chased them. They were terrified and couldn't think of anything but running. As they continue on they become weary. They weren't prepared for this. They soon run out of energy and could run no longer. They both decide to accept what they thought was about to happen. They stand there holding each other in a final family moment. In the distance, however, there was the sound of a duel runner. Just before the creatures could get them, they were grabbed on to duel runner by a stranger. They just had enough time to see his face before they fainted.

As Yusei and the others begin to enter their home, they have tears on their face. Just as they open their door, they hear a duel runner's engine.

"A duel runner? Here?" Aki questioned.

As they listen, the duel runner soon comes into sight, and they see the children inside the duel runner, riding with a mysterious man with a helmet.

As he approaches Jack grabs the kids and brings them inside. The mysterious person removes his helmet to show a familiar face.

"CROW!?!?!" everyone said in utter dismay...

END

Well things should get interesting now huh? Now we can start getting to the real good stuff, and yes there will be plot twists so expect more soon since I'm pretty much done with my schoolwork.


	3. The Truth Part 2

Well here is chapter 3, I can finally time to update more often so enjoy. This is made to clear up even more stuff so enjoy and yea you know the rest.

**Dreams Chapter 3: The Truth (Part 2)**

"Crow, you're alive!" Yusei said with his mouth still wide open. Him and Jack ran up to him and had grabbed him tightly in a friendly reunion.

Before they could get any further with their little reunion, they heard some noises.

"Come on we should get inside," Crow said with a grave voice.

They hurry on inside and Jack quickly shuts the door closed.

"So Crow how did you manage to survive. We all thought everyone in the satellite was gone," Yusei started as they all sat down.

"Well it's a long story.... Back when the disease first got out, I was still living at Martha's house. Then those things just appeared out of nowhere and attacked everyone, changing them into those things. Martha is... no longer with us and everyone else is gone as well. I was looking to get to Neo Domino City but I'm pretty sure you're aware that the satellite has been quarantined."

"So crow do you know anything about these creatures?" Aki asked.

"Well I only know so much, but I'll tell you. These creatures are like super humans first of all."

"Yea we kinda knew that," Jack remarked.

"They have very sensitive hearing so the slightest sound can alert them. Although what is interesting to me is why they don't come out during the day."

"Really how do you know this?" Yusei questioned.

"Well I woke up one morning and it was very early. I headed out without much thinking and when I gained full consciousness, I realized the sun hadn't fully risen. There were already many of those things a few hundred feet away from me. They saw me at made a mad dash towards me. I was lucky though, because the sun soon rose."

"What happened next," Aki asked.

"Well it was a really disgusting sight to see. The light hit their skins and they began to somewhat melt or deteriorate. It was like a messy pile of goo and blood. I almost threw up just watching it. Then something strange happened. As they melted, all the material just vanished into thin air, like it was never there in the first place."

"That's weird but do you know anything else?"

"I'm afraid not. I've actually received a very important letter though just the other day."

As they continue to ramble on the Rua and Ruka enter the room.

"Rua, Ruka, we need to talk," Yusei said.

"Yusei just go to the other room with them," Mikage said. "I'll make Crow some food."

"Alright."

**In The Other Room**

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!?!?!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELVES!!!"

"We're sorry Yusei," Ruka started. "We were just curious."

"After all you did keep a big secret from us," Rua remarked.

Yusei just stared at them for a bit and his anger turned into sympathy.

"Well I guess I should have told you guys what was going on," he said as he moved towards the bed they were sitting on. "But I just thought that you wouldn't be able to handle the truth at your age."

"Come on Yusei we've seen battle before," Rua said excitedly.

"Yea true," Yusei said giving a little chuckle.

Then they all left the room to head back to where Crow was.

**Back At The Main Room**

As they head back to the main room Yusei notices everyone is around Crow.

"Yusei you have to read this letter," Aki said.

Yusei approaches and starts reading.

I hope you are all safe and alive. By now I am sure you know what these creatures are capable of and are sheltered. I am sending someone to help you solve this mess. I wish I could say more but like the war with the dark signers this is going to be your fate and only you can solve this problem. I have confidence in you and I know you can fix this. I wish you good luck.

From,

Godwin

Their destinies had brought them together once again and this time the danger is greater, the risks higher, but no matter what they knew they had to prevail.

END

Well expect the next chapter on Saturday or Monday (in Eastern Standard Time) Thats about it for now.


	4. New and Old

** Authors Note : I AM SO SORRY. LOL. Yes, I've been gone for like an eternity. Yes, I haven't updated. Please don't kill me . Anyways I hope you guys had a great year, a good holiday, etc. So here is chapter 4 and enjoy/review if you so please.**

**Chapter 4**

Running, running, running... all he could do was run. There were ear-shattering screams behind him, but he dared not turn around. Strangely, Aki appeared right next to him, as if out of thin air. He ignored that fact and kept running alongside her. It seemed as though he had been running for hours, but he didn't even know how he got here in the first place. His stamina didn't seem to decrease, but he felt very strange at the same time. It almost felt like an ominous force was inside of his inner being, but he couldn't figure it out. They ran down many streets, going past shops, homes, and rubble. It just didn't feel real. He knew the location of the hideout and yet, at the moment he didn't know how to get there. The sun was nearly about to rise, so at least that provided him some comfort. There was a strong wind blowing today and he had been standing still, he might have felt just how strong it was. Then, his attention was pulled over to Aki, who was trying to speak to him. He could clearly see that she was moving her mouth, but he couldn't hear a thing. Soon afterward, a strange event occurred. Time began to slow, he moved his head to the direction of Aki, and then she was no longer there. He looked back and everywhere possible, but she just seemed to disappear. Then as he turned to face forward, he saw her on the ground. The creatures were rushing towards her, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. He seemed to move slower and slower, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go any faster. It made him feel weak and pathetic as he saw Aki getting attacked. He wanted to cry, but those didn't seem to show up either. Everything was hampering him. Then at that instant, he noticed two things. First, the sun was up in the sky, but the monsters weren't dying. However, the intriguing thing was that there was a bright light coming from past Aki and the creatures. It seemed to almost scare the creatures away and was approaching faster and faster. Soon it felt like it was merely 10 feet away from him and...

Yusei woke up from his usual dream. It was the one he had been having for several nights now. It seemed to haunt him and yet it also seemed like a message. He slowly got up from his bed and just sat there, pondering the nature and the meaning of his dream.

'It just seemed so... real,' he thought to himself, and yet he didn't want to believe that something like that could be real.

He decided to just let it go for now and grab some breakfast, as well as meet with the others. As he went to the kitchen, he could smell breakfast. The usual bread, eggs, some slices of meat or bacon, and potatoes. They had been having this same food for months now, and he was quite honestly getting a bit sick of it. He remembered what it was like before all this. The luxurious house, the good food, and dueling with friends and fans whenever he pleased. Not to mention all that time spent with...

"Yusei? Are you alright?" Aki questioned. She gave him a uncertain look but also gave him a little smile.

"Oh... umm yea I'm alright, let's go grab some breakfast."

"Well, if there's anything on your mind, just...well... you know I'm here..." she said and then withdrew from direct eye contact with a little bit of concern on her face. He wondered if Aki had the same dream as him. For the first few months of the virus, his dream were just remnants of his past encounters. But these new dreams were disturbing him. They came out of nowhere and seemed to be almost a sign of something to come.

As he approached the table, Rua and Ruka greet him, Jack just gives him a quick glance, then looks away, and Mikage is just about to bring breakfast to the table. He slowly eats his meal, not even noticing that it's better than usual, not noticing the crispiness of the bacon, or the luscious aroma of the sausage. All he could think about was the dream. As he continued staring, some of the other at the table noticed him and Rua, of course was the first to jump at him.

"Yusei! Come on, your foods going to get cold. Or maybe I should eat it for you," as he gave a little snicker.

"Rua! Stop your nonsense!" Aki said affirmatively. "Are you alright, Yusei?"

"Oh yea I'm fine, it's nothing..." he whispered with a discontent look.

"But, if you-"

"No, really I'm-"

"You've been having new dreams, haven't you?" Jack interrupted.

With a sigh of defeat he said one simple word: "Yes."

Everyone stared at Yusei and Jack as they exchanged a glance at each other.

"How did you know, Jack?" asked Yusei.

"Because... my dreams have changed as well.."

He then began describing his dream. Yusei noticed every detail and every single event within the story. The dream was exactly like his, except that instead of Aki, it was Mikage in Jack's dream. It just seemed so unreal. How could this be? If this dream was occurring with more than one person, then does it mean something? So many questions and yet he had no answers to any of them. As Jack finished his description, the room fell silent as everyone reflected on the dreams they have had as well, and what the future could possibly bring. Then, Yusei noticed something. As he looked out the small window, he could see something that was not right. Something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and then... it hit him.

"Guys! Where's Crow?"

**END**

Phew... sorry it's so short, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. As always, I do not own anything of YuGiOh 5D's, etc, etc... Thank you for reading and also to anyone who reviews: Thank you so much, it really motivates me to continue writing. Anyways, peace out and Happy New Year!


	5. As Fate Would Have It

** Quick Author's Note:** Hey guys, really sorry this took so long and sorry that it's so short, but I have been studying for tests and the SAT so... yea... Also, if you hadn't read the previous chapters, then this won't make very much sense. So read at your own risk, but most of all, enjoy and thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 5**

A mission, a goal, a desire. Yes, he was to deliver the note, but that was not all. There was something else. Something that would help his goal. His goal to help his friends...

As Crow drove down the streets he pondered as to what it is that he was doing. He could die if he did this, or he could even put his friends in more danger. But he knew that this was his only hope. This was the only hope for his friends and the future of the city. Either way, he himself was running out of time. He was infected and he knew it. He didn't know, however, why it was taking so long for him to turn. In fact, he didn't even feel the effects kicking in until the moment he left the others. That was going to have to be dealt with later though. Right now, there was his task at hand. As he drove further and further, he became more worried. This almost seemed to be a stupid idea, but it soon became irrelevant. He arrived and saw the camp... As he approached, there were glaring eyes to greet him. He parked near the sidewalk and approached the main gate.

"State your business," the guard stated without emotion or even glancing at Crow.

"I'm here to see your boss."

The guard looked over at him, as if suddenly interested. He opened the gate and let Crow through. As he walked through the camp, he could see people staring at him menacingly. They looked like the mutants, except that only certain parts of their body were mutated. He just hoped that their minds were still intact, at least enough to recognize him as harmless. He ventured further and found the large tent. It was likely twice as large as the others and had some decorations on them. Kind of humorous, considering the landscape. Two guards were at the front, and they had a much meaner look than the one at the gate. Their arms were mutated and Crow noticed that he see their veins bulging out from them. Those arms seemed as though they could crush a car, so for now he would try to play it safe. The guards gave him a quick glance, and seeing that he was no threat, they let him through. As soon he entered, he was subjected to a security check. That didn't matter to him. He had too much on his mind. All these thoughts were rushing through his head, and he almost didn't hear the guard telling him to move along. As he entered the main room, he was astonished. It was decorated with gold, silver, and many bright colors. It had furniture, and even some home appliances. But, he had to snap out of it and focus on his goal. He moved further in and soon found himself beneath a grand throne.

"So, what brings you here on this fine day, Crow?"

"You know exactly why I'm here... Kiryu."


End file.
